masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary-Elizabeth Jones
__FORCETOC__ General Persona So basically, she's Atomica, but not like that Atomica?!? It's complicated... Through some kind of time shenanigans that plagued 1992 she found herself in the 21st century. Overall, she's pretty confused but pretty spirited to go out and do some heroing after discovering the Big Team and joining them to take down villains (including herself) in Halcyon. Marlie is full of villain-fighting energy and always hopping from one foot to the other when anticipating a fight. Appearance Marlie dresses like a typical teen from the 90's and always wears some form of jean-jacket. She tends to lean to the jock side of the fashion spectrum. Her hair is mainly black, the dreadlocks tied back into a bun that lets some hair loose down the back of her head. Some of the dreadlocks are dyed in various bright colours. She has vitiligo, which stands out against her dark skin. In her hero costume, she has a large, violet-tinted visor that changes opacity with a dial on the side. The suit is a vibrant orange spandex bodysuit with reflective, opalescent designs on the edges. Her boots are gold with a lightningbolt design. They were designed by her back when she was in the 90's but the actual process of creation was handled by a friend of a friend, The Magna. Powers As a superhero, your character likely has some form of powers. You can describe them here! Start with a quick summary, Then describe them in more detail. If you're playing a Beacon, this could be a good place to describe how your character makes up for being powerless! Often, characters have an origin story to their powers. If it isn't secret, you could include that as well. You could even include a paragraph on their equipment. Background Pre-Big/Small Team Presumably, your character existed before their Character Creation session. You can describe their (tragic) backstory here! Post-Big/Small Team It could be fun to keep track of significant developments in your character's life and career as a superhero on this page. For instance, if they defeat a major villain, you could describe that! Relationships Family A Parent Most people have at least one parent. A Sibling Some people have these as well. Friends Friend Outside The Team It's generally healthy for people to have these! Friend In The Team But it's nice to be friendly with your coworkers as well. Significant Others A Significant Other Some people have these! Not everyone, though, and not everyone even wants them. To each their own. Journal Entries A Link To Your Journal This is where you can link your character's journal. While these can be a fun extra thing to write, and a nice way to keep track of your character's development, they are by no means mandatory! We just all love to read them. If you write one, link it in the announcements channel! Additional Scenes * Sometimes, we play out scenes of characters interacting outside of Sessions. When we do, we make a page for those and link them here! (Date This Happened)